U.S. Pat. No. 3,669,877 shows a separated reaction zone and oxidation zone. Open contact between the regeneration zone and the reaction zone of the reactor in this patent, however, does not prevent the mixing of gases in the oxidation and regeneration zones. As a consequence, the reaction product is contaminated with the gases from the regeneration zone. The present invention essentially eliminates this contamination.
Also, U.S. Pat. No. 3,669,877 does not provide an orderly transfer of a solid particulate from the reaction zone to the regeneration zone and back to the reaction zone. In contrast, the present invention provides an orderly and continuous flow of the solid particulate through the reaction zone and the regeneration zone. This continuous flow is accomplished without the transfer of gases between the two zones.